Twins
by BananasPyjamas
Summary: The first time was in the summer before their fourth year of school. Almost a year later, and the girls are finally back on holidays again, and eager to pick up their old habits.


The first time was in the summer before their fourth year of school. Their family had gone sailing around the Pacific Islands and the two of them had gotten drunk on coconut rum on an empty beach, and Padma had just started thinking about how good Parvati looked in her white bikini when her sister had tugged the knot of her own top loose with a giggle. Her thoughts clouded, Padma had opted to return the favour rather than attempt to cover herself, and with her breasts bared Parvati had pushed her sister down and straddled her, but instead of tickling her she began tugging at Padma's dark nipples and stroking her small breasts and when Padma whimpered with pleasure the two looked at each other for a moment before they shared their first kiss.

It was messy and awkward and a little sandy, but they'd washed each other in the sea afterwards and decided they'd do it more once they'd regained the privacy of their bedroom back in England.

For the last two weeks of that summer, the twins had spent every night learning about each other's bodies and their own - and for the first time when the time came to return to school each felt a little sad, because neither could sleep in the arms of the other or feel their own sister's fingers and tongue make them come undone.

That, however, was almost a year ago now, and as the sun set on their first day back for the summer holidays, Parvati pushed Padma down onto the bed and hovered on her elbows above her sister.

"Someone's eager."

"Like you're not. Besides, it's been a whole year."

"Fair enough. Now, are you just gonna lay on top of me, or were you planning on doing something?"

With a grin, Parvati leaned down to kiss Padma's eager lips, feeling a tingle shoot through her body as she tasted her sister again. Padma's arms were wrapped around the Gryffindor's slender waist, pulling her tight against herself as she played with the hem of her shirt. Feeling her sister's fingers, Parvati broke the kiss to lean back and pull her shirt over her head to reveal her lacy red bra. Looking down gave her a view of her sister unbuttoning her blouse to reveal a matching bra in blue.

"You wore it!"

"Of course I did. I didn't know you'd gotten one for yourself."

"Well, I couldn't let you be the only one with hot lingerie, could I? Plus, I bet you got your own copy of the Kama Sutra too."

"Well, it's better if we can both study the trickier positions at the same time"

Parvati laughed at her sister's flushed cheeks. "You're such a nerd. Besides, most of those need one of the couple to have a piece of equipment we're missing."

"Well, I- I mean… There are ways we could g- get around that. Muggle and magical."

"You kinky slut! We are _totally_ trying both." She leaned down to kiss her sister again, one hand reaching around to tug at the clasp of the blue bra. "Enough talk now."

Within a moment, Parvati had bared her sister's breasts. They'd grown since she'd last gotten to see them - as had her own. While before they had been modest lumps, she now gazed upon firm globes the size of oranges, peaked with wide areolae and dark nipples hardening in the cool air.

Grinning, Parvati began to leave a to leave a trail of soft kisses across her sister's jaw, down her throat to her full, heaving breasts. Her lips wrapped around Padma's dark, pointed nipples, sucking and teasing them one after the other as her sister moaned and arched her back beneath her. Soon Parvati's lips continued their teasing journey down her twin's body, every kiss and gentle nip eliciting a gasp or muffled moan, until she reached her sister's wide hips. The Gryffindor took hold of her sister's skirt and underwear and slid them down her long legs, eyeing her twin's shaved pussy hungrily. Sliding back up to the Ravenclaw's thighs, Parvati locked eyes with her sister as she turned her head from one side to the other, leaving hot kisses on each thigh as she inched close and closer to the other girl's dripping pussy. She inhaled deeply as she reached the apex of her twin's thighs, breathing in Padma's musky aroma before lowering her head and dragging her tongue across the quivering girl's pussy lips.

Padma cried out at the feeling of her sister's tongue massaging her sensitive cunt, more intense than anything she'd been able to do to herself for the last year. And still she needed more. One hand clutched at her breast, roughly pinching her own nipple, as the fingers of the other were tangled in her sister's silky hair, encouraging her to lick deeper and harder.

The fingers of both hands digging into her sister's dusky thighs, Parvati flicked her clit with her tongue rapidly and was delighted at the cries of pleasure she got in response. Slowly, she brought one hand to her twin's soaking pussy and gently massaged her tight entrance before sliding one long finger inside. Padma's back arched as she let out a keening moan. She was shocked at how much better it felt to have her sister do this than herself; she could already feel tension mounting low in her belly as her climax approached with Parvati's every lick, every thrust in and out of her finger. Padma clutched tighter at her breasts, pawing at one while she pinched the nipple of the other, and felt her orgasm rapidly approaching, an indescribable need surging inside her until with a gasp she came apart around her sister's finger. Her body jittered and tingled as pleasure she hadn't felt for months coursed through her, and Parvati's licks slowed while her finger remained deep inside her twin, letting her ride out her climax.

Sitting up, Padma wished there were some place she and her twin could do this at school - she was loathe to simply enjoy a few weeks of this heaven before cutting herself off for another year.

"God, you're hot when you cum."

Padma ducked her head but couldn't stop a grin from spreading across her cheeks.

"Now, let me return the favour. If only- wait, I'm an idiot! I forgot about this!" The Ravenclaw leapt off the bed and rushed to the small fireplace in their room, fallen into disuse since the twins had convinced their family to get muggle heaters. Reaching into the shadowy alcove, she withdrew a brown parcel. "It worked!"

"What worked, exactly?" Parvati was wondering what worse more important than her sister returning the favour as promised, but Padma was already ripping open the packaging.

"Well, I… I got some catalogues from the place I got our, um, books, and… You could owl-order stuff, but I didn't want to get anything at school because Mandy Brocklehurst is _so_ nosy, but I couldn't let the owl deliver it home where mum and dad would get it, right? So I ordered it by owl and then straight away gave it to Celeste and told her to take it home but to drop it down our chimney - she's such a smart owl, honestly. And, well… Here it is!"

And with that, Padma pulled her hand out of the box in her lap and held aloft a thick, purple dildo.

"Oh my _god_ , Padma! It's huge!"

"Yeah, but I figure with how often you finger yourself you'll be able to take it all in no time."

"Hey, there are guys in our year who do it _way_ more often than once a day. Ron Weasley-"

"Oh, Jesus, Parv, I do not need to know how much Ron gets himself off. I can't believe I let you convince me to go to the ball with him. Now - do you want to keep talking about boys, or do you want me to use this bad boy on you?"

In a flash, Parvati had torn off her bra, skirt, and underwear, and was reclining on the bed with her legs spread.

"So what're you sitting all the way over there for?"

With her new toy in hand, Padma leapt onto the bed and between her sister's thighs, kissing her roughly. Parvati liked things hot and heavy, and the Ravenclaw could feel her shiver as she trailed the tip of the dildo along her sister's inner thigh. Grinning, she slid down her twin's body to her already glistening pussy.

"Man, just the sight of this thing's got you all hot. I bet you wish I had a strap-on so I could hold you down and fuck you with it." Padma gasped and giggled as her words made the Gryffindor's pussy release a small wave of juices. "Or maybe you want me to get more dildos so I could make you take one in every hole? Don't think I forgot how hard you came that time I accidentally stroked your _other_ little hole."

Parvati groaned, " _Please_ , just fuck me already!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Smirking to herself, Padma gripped her sister's thigh with one hand and began licking at her pussy, delighting in the taste of her tangy juices.

"Mmm… More…"

The Ravenclaw set the dildo down and began pulling her sister's pussy lips aside with her slim fingers. Parvati was already dripping wet, so the Ravenclaw began with two, enjoying the feeling of a pussy clenching around her fingers - though not as much as her twin was clearly enjoying the feeling of them inside her, as she clutched at her pillow and moaned at every slow thrust of her sister's hand. Eyeing the thick dildo, Padma added a third finger, thrusting more slowly until the Gryffindor had accustomed to the feeling.

Just as Parvati was considering utilising her new toy, she heard her sister let out a loud moan and felt the other girl's cunt clench spasmodically around her fingers. She slowed her thrusts as her twin's breathing eased, until finally pulling her fingers out and grinning up at her sister.

"Ready to try it out now?"

"I am _so_ ready."

It's fucked but I love writing these two together lmao. If enough people read and like this I'll add a chapter 2 where they use that big bad dildo (or, if people don't like the dildo, write a review saying some other toy you'd prefer, and I'll write that in instead if enough want it. I'm always open to suggestions y'all)

Anyways peace out, and I hope you came from this lol


End file.
